


【昱火焚深】进食

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

进食

1.

这幅油画挂在校荣誉墙最中间最显眼的位置，右下角有标题、作者和班级：

星星

蔡程昱

高二一班

蔡程昱站在画前，摸着下巴静默。

他画这幅画的时候没想过能得奖，毕竟他刚学画画不过两年多，再有天赋也不至于比得过那么多从小学画画的艺术生。

说不定评委们是被他倾注在这幅画里浓烈的情感所打动才给了他那么高的分。市级奖前三都会在大厅的荣誉墙上挂一阵子，这幅画作为金奖要挂整整一年。

于是从今天起，荣誉墙上留下了他哥哥的裸体。

围观的学生很多，因为是艺术高中，大家没什么淫邪思想，都在认真分析讨论这幅画的优秀之处。画里的人躺在床上，纤细的身体在乱七八糟的枕头和床单里舒展。他一腿竖起收紧一腿放松伸展，腰因垫着厚实的枕头而抬高，小腹绷紧，肋骨微微突出，胸部也挺出去，两只手腕被红丝带绑在一起放在头顶。床单是乱的，笔触粗犷豪放，中心的人却是无比细腻的，笔触温柔顺滑，让他像一团白皙的雪，柔软又清冷。他微微偏着头，脸颊泛着自然又艳丽的粉红色，眼睛看向画面外，眼珠又黑又亮像两颗黑曜石。

确实是好看，很像，画出了八九分的神韵。蔡程昱很满意这幅他没日没夜画了大半个月的作品，出自他手却能让他每每看到就一阵躁动。

蔡程昱看了看周围的同学们，食指点了两下嘴唇，自言自语：“还是跟学校沟通一下撤了吧。”

结果是沟通失败。意料之中，毕竟学校一直以来的传统不能被轻易打破。

-

来开家长会前蔡程昱说过，到大厅有个小惊喜。

周深站在自己的裸体画像前陷入沉思。

惊喜……？

虽说身为在全国范围都小有名气的艺术家，他不怎么在意自己的裸体被画出来，毕竟画的是真的不错，可想到是那个跟自己关系有点微妙尴尬的弟弟的作品，他就又有些焦虑了。

周围有认出他身份的、更有认出他就是画中人的学生。他想了想，把下巴上的口罩提起来戴好，顺着由家长组成的人流走。

-

周深和蔡程昱第一次见面时是六年前，那时的他和现在的蔡程昱一样大，十六岁，学上的早所以刚高考完。蔡程昱那时才一米四，小小一只很好rua的样子，躲在继父身后探头看他，用软软的童声说：“哥哥？”

很击中人心。

周深见到生人的尴尬被打破，笑着应声：“诶。”

一开始他们相处得很好，吃饭睡觉甚至洗澡都在一起。直到蔡程昱开始窜个子，变声，成为班级里数一数二高大的帅气男孩，有了许多小伙伴后，他们渐行渐远。周深后来来到S市工作，忙了些，他们甚至一两年都没怎么说话。直到他接到父母的电话交代，去机场接蔡程昱——蔡程昱拖着一个小小的行李箱来找他，久违后的第一句话他记不太清了，大概就是僵硬的解释和问候，基本是重复了一遍父母的话：我考到S市的艺高了，但是住不惯宿舍，这三年需要跟你一起住。

称得上是土匪入住，毕竟这是先斩后奏，但周深还挺高兴的，有弟弟陪着生活也不错，只是不能在家拥有性生活这一点蛮麻烦的。

经过这一年多的相处，他们的关系虽有所缓和，但还远远不够亲密。这也是周深看到自己画像后完全无法淡然处之的原因。

画他，他能理解，但是画他的裸体，还是这种姿势……

啧。

-

找到班主任办公室，周深推门而入，一抬眼就看到在正对着门的办公桌旁坐着的蔡程昱，一看就是一直盯着门口，眼神都有点呆滞了。他们对视，蔡程昱眼睛亮了一下，他眨眨眼后偏过头，对班主任说：“老师，我哥。”

周深走过去，和这位老师握手后入座。他们随意聊了几句蔡程昱在校日常，总结来就是非常有天赋，非常优秀并且非常努力。

周深看了一眼蔡程昱，后者低着头玩手指，一副心不在焉的样子。

周深有史以来第一次以家长身份来和老师沟通，不知道说什么，就只礼貌应声并顺嘴夸两句。

老师说：“对了，蔡程昱最近得了市金奖呢，作品您也看到了吧？”

周深点头：“嗯。”

“看来您是他非常敬重的人啊。”

“呃？”

老师笑了，说：“这次的主题是‘我的目标’，而且他将作品命名为‘星星’，所以我想他一定很敬重您。”

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

2.

周深驾照拿了五年了，开车次数两个手数的过来，技术很烂。车子在允许范围内开的很慢，他和蔡程昱有一搭没一搭地聊了几句做铺垫后，终于能自然一些地问起那副画。

“那幅画你怎么画出来的？”

蔡程昱感觉背后腾起一股热，脸也烧了起来。他双手十指交错扣着，拇指绕来绕去。“什么？”

周深听得出来他声音高了一些，明显是紧张了，侧头看了一眼，脸果然是红的，不禁弯起嘴角：“当然是我的裸身像啊，怎么画的？”

蔡程昱瞟了他一眼，被他那浅浅地微笑弄的心跳又快了不少。他清了清嗓子，说：“就……想象着…会是什么样子，那样。”

无数个入睡前、睡梦中、梦醒后，那些理所当然出现在脑海中的景色——周深站着、坐着、躺着甚至跪着、伏着的样子；周深双腿缠住他的腰、分腿坐在他身上或者并腿被压在墙上的样子；周深喘息凌乱、眼角殷红还有不停叫他的名字的样子。那些或清晰或模糊的面容无一例外是愉悦的，常常挂着失神的笑容。

他喉咙发干，转头看向身边。

周深没做出回应，嘴角是拉直的。

-

到家后蔡程昱照例径直要往自己的房间去，却被周深一把拉住，拽着他进了自己的工作室。周深坐到工作台前打开电脑和数位屏，用手机传输着什么东西，同时喊蔡程昱：“拉个凳子坐过来。”

蔡程昱落座后往数位屏上一看，赫然是自己的画，心立刻提了起来。周深什么时候拍下来的？

周深看了他一眼，数位笔指指屏幕：“画的不错，但问题还是有的，我给你说一下。”

“嗯。”蔡程昱心里默默想，不愧是周深。

周深在画面上圈圈画画：“膝盖这个部分结构有点问题，这里应该这样，喏。还有这个背这里……”

他其实没什么心思对着自己的裸身像挑三拣四，说的很快，蔡程昱却听得非常认真，盯着数位屏时不时应一声、点点头。他噼里啪啦把在自己超苛刻要求下找出来的小问题说完，总结一句：“画得挺灵的，但看得出来你画的还是不够。这幅画画了多久？”

“二十二天。”

周深挑了挑眉，现在的小年轻能有耐心磨一幅画磨二十多天实属不易。他又问：“这期间别的画让我看看。”

“没别的。”

“啊？”

“我只画了这一幅。”

还是二十多天对着同一幅画磨，不会审美疲劳吗？周深无意识地皱眉。

蔡程昱看他的表情，有些忐忑。长时间只画一幅画是不是不好？

周深抿了抿嘴唇，说：“正好最近一阵子我会请模特去我工作室，你来跟我一起画，怎么样？”

蔡程昱愣了愣，认真地点头：“好。”

周深笑了笑，拍拍他的肩：“不用有负担，有空的时候来画就行，学校课业紧张不用勉强。”

蔡程昱想了想，说：“我会加油的。”傻傻的语气。

周深“嗯”了一声。他们对视了五六秒后，蔡程昱垂下眼睛，耳尖漫上粉红色。

周深说：“还有。我得纠正你一下。”他手肘放在桌面上，数位笔笔头抵着下巴，看着屏幕上的画。“我屁股没你画的那么大。”

“啊？”蔡程昱瞪大了眼睛，完全没反应过来。

周深这次语速慢了些，说：“乳头颜色也不对，亚洲人不可能有那么粉的乳头。”

蔡程昱支支吾吾的应声：“呃……哦……”

他继续说：“腿的线条也没那么柔和。”

“……”

“还有，虽然我没什么体毛，但是这个部位……”他用笔尖指着画中自己的下体，“还是有一些的。”他扭头看了眼蔡程昱，后者脸红的像煮熟的虾子，跟他一对上视线立刻就躲开了。

周深慢慢地说：“我啊……没你想的那么好。”他何其聪明，看得出蔡程昱对他已经不是广义上的喜欢了，但他又觉得荒唐，不敢相信也不愿相信，于是选择暗示，“多画画别人吧，二十多天磨那一幅画，不值得。”

蔡程昱也何其聪明，立刻明白他画了的深层含义，瞬间褪去了窘迫羞涩的表情，脸还是红的，眼神却很坚定。他看着周深，说：“值得，我得了金奖，怎么不值得？”

我终究会让你觉得值得的，哥哥。

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

蔡程昱其实很累。

学校相关的学习任务出了名的重，他一放学还要坐车去周深的画室再画三小时速写。周深画画的时候不爱说话，他没法从和他哥的互动中汲取足够多的元气，于是这七八天画下来整个人都没生气了。

画面中的线条组成流畅的人形，蔡程昱歪头看看模特，再看看周深，悄悄叹了口气。

不来不行啊，能多看几眼也好。

他开始偷偷摸鱼，有模有样地在画板上移动画笔，实则一笔都没画，而是专注地盯着周深。

周深挺无语的。今天蔡程昱格外不专注，他本不想追究，毕竟蔡程昱完全可以不来，但这视线太强烈了，他被盯得直发毛。又忍了一会儿，他实在受不了，把画笔一放，站起身：“蔡蔡。”

“诶？”蔡程昱吓了一跳，“怎么了？”

他走过去：“让我看看你画的怎么样。”

“我、我还没怎么画。”蔡程昱想站起来，屁股刚离凳子，又被周深一把按住肩膀压回去。

“坐着。”他想说教一下蔡程昱，海拔上高一些比较有气势，虽然凳子比较高，他站着和对方坐着并不差几厘米。

蔡程昱两手交错摆在大腿上，微微仰头看着他。

周深说：“这几天你画的一直都不行，知道吗？”

蔡程昱点点头：“我知道。”

“你明明可以画好。既然花时间了就好好去做，不要想那些有的没的。看你最近画的魂儿都快没了。”

蔡程昱歪了歪头，咧嘴笑了一下。

像条大型犬。

爱狗人士周深表示强烈把持不住，伸手揉了揉他的头顶。

两个人同时愣住。

“……”

“……”

周深收回手背在身后攥紧：“你笑什么？”

蔡程昱努力憋住笑容，眼睛亮晶晶的：“那你摸我头干嘛？”

周深哽了一下，瞪他一眼：“我摸你头还需要理由？”

他从善如流地点头：“好好好，哥哥想干嘛就干嘛，不需要理由。”

旁边的模特：？

他那句话槽点太多，周深一时不知从何怼起，只好转了话题：“不想画就回家打游戏去，我又没逼你。”

蔡程昱连忙说：“想画，但是不想画这个模特。”

认真凹造型的模特：？？？

周深皱眉：“那你想画谁？”

问完他立刻后悔了。这答案不是显而易见吗？

蔡程昱果然从不让他失望：“你。”

模特决定移开视线。

周深看了看一脸无欲无求的模特，觉得刚才的对话不太礼貌，总不能让人家白来一趟，蔡程昱什么收获也没有。于是他说：“接下来几天你认真画，交给我看，都通过了我就考虑考虑。”

“好！我知道了！”蔡程昱那语气像在喊“我爱中国”。

-

周深拿着最后一幅画，感叹不已，不愧是天赋挂的，进步太快了。

蔡程昱一脸毫不掩饰的期待。

“特别好。”周深把画卷着收起来，“真的特别好。最近肯定很累吧，好好休息放松一下。”

“嗯，我会的。”蔡程昱接过画，“那我们的什么时候画啊？”

“我们？”周深愣了，“还画什么？”

“你说的，这几天我画的好你就当我的模特。”

他早就把这事忘的一干二净了，仔细回忆一下才想起具体细节，便说：“行，我考虑考虑。”

蔡程昱一听，觉得不太对劲，果然接下来周深说：“考虑完了，我拒绝。”

他瞪大双眼：“这也行？！”

周深笑得狡黠：“怎么不行？”

蔡程昱急了：“不行！你这不是骗人吗！这怎么能行！”

周深一看他这么激动，心里有点儿没底了，转身就想跑。蔡程昱一把抓住他的手腕把他拽回来，双手抓着他的肩：“我不同意！”

周深瞪他：“手给我撒开。”

蔡程昱急促地喘了几口气，看对方一脸宁死不屈的模样，突然就泄了气，变成一颗委委屈屈的小白菜。“哥……”

周深向来吃软不吃硬，最怕别人示弱，立刻就心虚了。

蔡程昱放开他，说：“我这些天那么努力画，就是为了你那一句话。”

“……”

“你真的要让我失望吗？”

周深明显心里在挣扎。

蔡程昱轻声叫他：“哥……”

没必要，真没必要。不就是画幅画嘛，又不吃亏。周深叹了口气：“好，画。”

蔡程昱立刻就笑的像个二傻子：“嗯，谢谢哥。”

经过这半个月一起画画观察得出，果然装可怜最管用。他心里偷偷给自己比了个大拇指。

周深说：“不早了，睡觉去吧。”

“那晚安。”

“晚安。”他走了两步又回头，看到蔡程昱站在原地不动，正看着他。

“怎么啦？”蔡程昱眨着那双狗狗眼问。

周深觉得怪怪的，蔡程昱好像有哪里不太一样了。他摇摇头：“就，我们这周末画吧。”

-

周深觉得坐那儿摆个人体模特常用姿势就行了，蔡程昱却表示不行。

蔡程昱十分诚恳地说：“我想画裸体。”

“你想得美。”周深这句话说的也十分诚恳。

“那至少要跟那个模特一样吧？只穿内裤怎么样？”

“你要求怪多的啊？”

蔡程昱发动技能：委委屈屈狗狗眼。

蔡程昱得逞了。

周深只穿着黑色四角裤从楼上下来坐到他面前时，他一口水差点没咽下去。他故作镇定举起铅笔比划，对上周深的视线，同时感觉一股热流从鼻子里涌出来，周深惊讶地瞪大眼睛，起身跑过来擦他的脸，擦的满手血。

妈的，好丢人。

蔡程昱拿纸抵着自己的鼻子，声音颤抖：“我我我巧克力吃多了。”

周深给他台阶下：“怪不得我的巧克力都没了，原来是你吃的。”

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

尴尬，尴尬到爆炸。

他和蔡程昱毕竟是兄弟，虽然没有血缘关系，但法律关系还是很牢固的。周深觉得自己揣测过了、暗示过了、也得到回复了，还能怎样？总不能因为不跟人谈恋爱就把人扫地出门吧。该一起生活还得一起生活。这半个多月一起速写，他们之间的关系有了大大的进展，相处自然许多。周深有时恍惚间感觉像回到了小时候，蔡程昱经常来他房间跟他一起学习，偶尔他也会给蔡程昱辅导功课，就像普普通通相亲相爱的兄弟一样。

就不该同意做什么模特，更不该同意他脱衣服。一想到刚才蔡程昱还流鼻血了，不管是否真的是巧克力惹的祸，都超尴尬。蔡程昱想画他是出于什么心态他能不清楚吗？蔡程昱一撒娇就同意，他真是傻了！

周深表示现在就是后悔，极度后悔。

流鼻血引发的小混乱用鼻孔里的纸卷平复后，蔡程昱认认真真地画了起来，一开始还有那么一点色眯眯的想法，但画着画着就纯粹沉浸于作画本身中了。周深有一具美丽的身体，与普通男性模特的高大强壮差别非常大，他是纤细柔软的，身体的每一个部分都小巧玲珑，浑身的皮肤都光滑白皙，有一股独特的纯幼美感。虽然个子小小的，比例却很好，一双腿长直白细，腰又细又薄，这样的身体化成纸上的线条都是流畅漂亮至极的。

随着时间的推移，周深也渐渐褪去了不自在，认真地看着蔡程昱作画。蔡程昱确实是发自内心喜欢绘画的，明明16岁的年纪还是个贪玩的大男孩，但却愿意把大量课外时间也留给绘画，一但认真起来，那速度和质量连周深都要惊叹。

蔡程昱的目光在身上流转，周深却能感觉到他毫无淫秽之意，他低头盯着画板的时候，眉眼和鼻梁的线条利落帅气。长的确实帅，只是现在右鼻孔插着纸巾，露出来的一截还是红的，有种又滑稽又可爱的感觉。

周深“噗嗤”地笑出声。

蔡程昱疑惑地抬头看，就见周深微微歪头，眉眼弯弯地盯着自己。他被那明媚的笑容瞬间击中，脸腾地就红了，无措地摸了摸自己发烫的耳朵：“怎么了吗？”

周深摇摇头：“没事儿。”

“那你笑什么？”

周深想了想，还是指了指自己的鼻子提醒他：“可以把纸巾拿掉了吧。”

“哦！”蔡程昱赶紧把纸巾拿走，团巴团巴扔进了垃圾桶。

“画的怎么样了？”

他眨眨眼睛，反问：“哥你累了吗？”

自开始画已经过去了大约三个小时，周深感觉屁股坐麻了，肩膀和腰都是僵硬的，做画家这么多年，可算体会了一把人体模特的不易。他点点头：“歇一会儿？”

“行。”

蔡程昱刚说完，周深立刻从椅子上站起来，草草地拉伸了一下背部和腰部。不过是几个简单的弯腰之类的动作，周深完全不知道自己的身体有多大诱惑力，大大咧咧地完成了。蔡程昱从作画的状态脱离出来就受不住这种视觉冲击，直直地盯着周深，直到对方一脸莫名其妙地问：“你那什么表情？傻乎乎的。”

蔡程昱下意识摸了摸鼻子，没血，松了口气说：“你冷吗？我去我去拿件衣服来吧。”

刚入十月，天并不冷，但一个好好穿着衣服一个近乎全裸真的挺奇怪的。周深说：“我去穿就行，你帮我倒杯水吧。”

他们分头行动，蔡程昱到旁边厨房倒两杯水就行，但周深还要上楼找衣服，回来的慢了些。他捧着水杯慢慢喝，坐着看自己的画发呆，直到周深拍了一下他的肩膀才回神。周深穿了件奶油玫瑰色的真丝睡袍，这衣服是他的一个设计师朋友送给他的，只是他穿睡衣喜欢上下两件分开的就从来没穿过。睡袍的交叉领很大，露出一片白皙的胸膛。

蔡程昱在心里“wow”了一下：谢谢那位设计师朋友！谢谢你！哥哥这样穿好好看！

周深说：“这衣服还挺舒服，怪不得他老让我一定要穿着睡。”

蔡程昱立刻举手：“可以，我赞同。”

周深耸耸肩：“水。”

他把手里的水杯伸过去，周深接过来喝了几口。微微俯身把手臂搭在他的肩膀上看画：“我看一下……”

他被一股难以言说的微妙香气包围，心跳有些加快。

“不错哦，画的蛮快的。”周深笑着说。

好久没有这么近了，周深的味道……蔡程昱侧头看他，后者并没有分过来一个眼神，而是又往前了一些，俯身的幅度更大一些，握着杯子的手指翘起来一根戳着画面：“还要两个小时就差不多了吧？”

这下蔡程昱可以看到周深下巴到喉结再到锁骨那段性感的弧线。真丝的垂坠感很好，裸露的肌肤更多，可以让他隐隐看到那小小的肉粉色的乳头。周深喝了口水，舌头舔过嘴唇留下一片湿漉漉的水渍，蔡程昱随着他的节奏一起吞咽。

“周深。”

“嗯？”

周深一下子没反应过来是谁在叫他，刚茫然地扭头就被捧住了脸。蔡程昱将他拉过来，侧头吻上去。玻璃杯掉在地上，没碎，骨碌碌滚的老远。周深愣了两秒，吓得心脏都快跳到嗓子眼了，赶紧反手去推蔡程昱，直起身子躲开。后者不甘示弱，站起来一把揽住他的腰，捏着他的下颌低头吻他。他被那样紧紧地搂着不得不踮脚，因慌乱想骂蔡程昱，却立刻被对方的舌头攻了进来，搅碎了他的话语。蔡程昱的吻很凶，像是憋了很久委屈后突然爆发，带着泄愤的情绪，狠狠地吮吸他的舌头和嘴唇。

周深被吻的舌根都麻了，接吻的水声灌满耳朵。太凶了，蔡程昱为什么突然这样？周深脑子乱成一团，根本没余力想其他有的没的，只想推开他赶紧逃跑。然而蔡程昱的力气比他大太多，他努力推他打他没有任何用。

为什么？

周深有点想哭，可他却先一步感觉到有温热的液体滴到自己脸上。

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

周深一上午什么也没干，净发愁了。他坐在飘窗边上往外看，但视线并没有焦点。工作日的蔡程昱早早就要出发上学，昨天发生那样的事，周深当然不好意思早起跟他打照面。但毕竟住在一起，一直躲着也不是办法。

周深叹了口气。

最他心烦意乱的是蔡程昱的眼泪。明明他才是被强迫的那一个，蔡程昱一哭，他反而有了强烈的罪恶感。

当年初见时，蔡程昱才十岁，周深打心眼儿里觉得蔡程昱就是他弟，哪怕现在弟弟已经长成了大高个，他依旧觉得他是个需要照顾的小孩。可现在，弟弟一直以来的傻白甜人设突然崩塌了，周深无措又迷茫，完全不知道怎么面对。

“唉……”第无数次叹气，周深掏出手机看看时间，快十二点了，蔡程昱中午一般在家吃。

今天还会回来吗？

通话界面突然弹出，来电显示“蔡蔡”，周深吓得手机差点脱手。他犹豫了一下，选择接听：“喂？”

“哥。”

蔡程昱的声音一入耳，他的心跳快了不少：“嗯。”

“吃饭了吗？我马上到家。”

“呃……没有，我以为……”

“那咱们出去吃吧，我到楼下了，等你下来。”蔡程昱话里明显带着笑，“不急，慢慢来。”

电话两头都沉默了几秒，周深说：“行，等一下。”

挂掉电话，换掉居家服，他带着忐忑的心情下了楼。

蔡程昱其实很紧张，他在花坛旁边用脚碾小石子，心里数着秒数。等他换到第三个小石子，周深推开厅门出来。

202秒。

蔡程昱冲他挥挥手。

周深穿着白卫衣和牛仔裤，头发有点乱，小脸白白净净，以这副高中生似的模样朝他小跑过来。“走吧。”

“嗯。”

不敢对视。

周深总感觉像是出来约会的，浑身都别扭的要命。蔡程昱比他高大半个头，他不大幅度抬头就完全瞟不到对方的表情，于是只能低头看着两人节奏一致的脚，一步又一步，走的挺慢。蔡程昱倒是很放心大胆地看着周深，小小的红红的耳朵，晃晃悠悠的发梢，还有时不时抓一抓裤缝的手。

蔡程昱率先打破沉默：“对不起。”

周深没抬头：“嗯？”

他说：“是为昨天强吻你的事道歉，对不起。”

周深愣了片刻，干笑两声：“没事啊，就当没发生过好了，我们还是……”

蔡程昱早已料到他会这样说，打断他：“这怎么能当做没发生过呢？”

周深停下脚步，震惊地抬头看他。

给台阶也不下是想怎样？？？

蔡程昱认真地问：“我亲你是无所谓的事，所以可以抛在脑后吗？”

“当然不是……”

“我现在满脑子都是你，不对，不是现在，是一直，我一直都……”

周深尴尬又心慌，下意识后退两步：“蔡蔡，你说话要经过思考，不要瞎说。”

蔡程昱立刻回：“我没瞎说！”

他有点儿急了：“你知道我们是什么关系吗？！”

“我喜欢你但你现在还不喜欢我的关系。”

“蔡程昱！”他焦躁地挠挠头，转身往回走：“你再别闹了！”

蔡程昱三两步追上，伸手拉他的手腕：“我没闹！我认真的！”

蔡程昱有腿长优势，周深走的再快也甩不开，他们在人流里一前一后狂走。他说：“我怎么就不能喜欢你了？我……”

周深突然一个疾停，他没反应过来，下巴颏儿和他的后脑来了个亲密接触。他捂着下巴，痛得面部扭曲。周深转过身来，恼羞成怒地压着声音说：“别在大马路上吵，回家再说。”

-

出去时万万没想到会这样回家。周深鞋一脱，光着脚往里走，把自己往沙发上一扔，指旁边：“坐。”

蔡程昱坐到他旁边。

“说吧。”周深瞪着他。

他中气十足：“我喜欢你。”

“我不喜欢你。”周深说，“够明确吧？你给我停。”

“明确。”他点头，“我不停，我要追你。”

“你！”周深恨铁不成钢，他试图给蔡程昱过于强烈的感情找个别的源头，“你们老师说什么来着？敬重，对，只是我作为哥哥你觉得我好，可能某个时候感觉有点不一样了，可那不是喜欢，只是一时兴起罢了。”

“一时兴起？”蔡程昱笑了，“我喜欢了你五年。而且，我从来没把你当做哥哥。这是一时兴起吗？”

周深傻了：“你胡说什么，你今年才十六岁。”

“快十七了，还有三个月。一开始我也觉得只是把你当做哥哥那样喜欢，但是等我长大一点我就知道了。我怀疑过自己的性取向，试着去交女朋友甚至是男朋友，但都不行，我只想要你。”蔡程昱脸很红，目光炽热如火，“周深，我喜欢你。”

周深感觉自己被盯的皮肤都要烧起来了。

他那一瞬间觉得，如果他们的相遇不是以他们父母的婚姻为前提的话，他绝对会喜欢上这样的大男孩。帅气、努力、优秀，而且那么真诚那么热烈。

他无言以对。四周一片寂静，他只听见自己巨大的心跳声，扑通扑通，吵得要命。

“咕——”

周深脸爆红，尴尬地捂着自己的肚子。他早上就没怎么吃，人处于激动状态也觉不出饿，肚子自己倒会抗议。

蔡程昱呆呆地看着他：“诶？”

他避开视线，作势要起：“我我我我去煮泡面。”

蔡程昱被可爱到，傻笑着一把按住他，从兜里掏出一小包苏打饼干塞他手里：“我去煮，你先吃这个垫一垫。”

望着那怎么看怎么雀跃的背影消失在厨房门口，周深低头看了眼手里的小饼干，第无数加一次叹气。

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

周深窝在沙发里，一边看电视一边和朋友微信聊天，突然一阵潮湿的热风吹过耳垂，伴随着懒懒的一句：“深深。”他瞬间后颈头皮一齐发麻，连忙捂着耳朵躲开，回头看，蔡程昱手肘抵着沙发靠背，托腮看他。

周深瞪他：“都说了不要那样叫我。”

蔡程昱一脸无辜：“哪有说？”

“前两天我们找资料那次不是说过吗？”

“啊？”他做出思考的样子，“找资料是什么事啊？”

周深有一套古埃及相关的商稿，平时画的这类图不多，他决定先去市书城里找找素材，蔡程昱知道了偏要跟着他一起。具体当时聊了什么他也忘了，总之话题偏离到了称呼问题，蔡程昱叫他深深，他不同意之后就不理人了，结果在书架角落被壁咚。

蔡程昱说：应一声就放你走。

周深当时手里抱了很多书，没法反抗，就不说也不动。

蔡程昱就堵着他，每叫一声深深就凑近一点，眼看着都要亲上了，他只好妥协应声。

其实就是芝麻大点儿小事但俩人非要死磕。蔡程昱记不记得周深不知道，反正他是不好意思把这事拿出来细说。“算了。”

蔡程昱笑了笑：“你实在不喜欢我就不那样叫。”

“那你别叫。”

“行。哥。”

周深挑眉。“找我什么事儿？”

“哦，就是跟你说一下，我和同学一起出去学习，晚饭就不回来吃了。”

-

周深画了一下午加一晚上的图，准备稍微休息一下。给自己倒杯果汁后坐回工作台前，他打开微信看消息，置顶是最近的甲方和蔡程昱。他优先看了后者的信息。

几张自习室的和朋友们低头学习的照片，一张带着眼睛耍帅的自拍，几句自告白以来一个多月从不间断的“想你”，八点十分是一条“下雨了，我没带伞，你能来接我吗？”下一条是八点半“手机没电了，马上自动关机。九点我在门口等你来哦。”接着一条定位。

周深看了一眼窗外，雨下的很大，再看一眼表：21:44。

他毫不犹豫起身。

-

入十一月已经有一阵子，下起雨来尤其冷，蔡程昱四处张望，不时蹦跶两下暖暖身子。高杨左手捏着兜里的暖宝宝，右手玩手机，过一会儿被吹的冷了，又换换手玩。蔡程昱一看见周深的车，立刻拍了一把高杨：“来了来了，快抱我。”

高杨把手机往兜里一揣，手往袖子里尽量缩了缩，张开双臂抱住蔡程昱：“冷死了，我决定加价。”

蔡程昱紧紧盯着缓缓靠过来的车。“回去再说。”

周深打着伞从车上下来，小步跑过去，看到两个男孩抱在一起愣了一下。

蔡程昱赶紧挣脱高杨，笑着说：“你来啦。”

周深点点头，看向旁边揣兜站着，长得清秀漂亮的男孩。

蔡程昱：“这高杨。这周深。”

周深冲高杨点点头：“你好。”

“你好。”高杨微微一笑，声音很温柔。

蔡程昱拿过周深手里的伞，抬手揽住他的肩：“咱们走吧。”

“等一下，你同学不需要送一程吗？”

“不用不用，他在等别人。”

看到蔡程昱脸上挂着因搂到他哥而开心的笑容，高杨说：“如果能搭个顺风车就最好了。”

蔡程昱给他使眼色，他眯了眯眼。

周深扭头看自己的车：“等一下，我再去拿把伞过来。”

高杨趁机对蔡程昱做口型：另外的价钱。

蔡程昱没看懂但没得选，连忙点头。

高杨掏出手机有模有样地看了一眼，说：“哎呀，我等的人发信息了，马上就到，就不麻烦你们了。”

周深回头就看见高杨甜甜的笑，蔡程昱接话：“好，那我们走了，拜拜。”话没说完就搂着周深往雨里冲。

他无比后悔。就不该找高杨来演，太坑人了。

车子开始平稳行驶后，周深问：“手机关机前怎么不回我打电话？我看到微信的时候已经很晚了。”

蔡程昱说：“怕你拒绝我嘛。只要我等着你就会来，不是吗？”

“无赖。”

他笑。

周深目不斜视，专心看着前方：“他就是那个一直追你的……”指高杨。

蔡程昱点点头：“对。”他和高杨写了个小合同，高杨扮演痴情追求者，演一次一百块。

“你不是拒绝他了吗？”

“对啊。但他就是要追我。”蔡程昱盯着他的侧脸，笑着说，“你不也拒绝我了？我不还是努力追你嘛。”

他一时语塞，抿了抿嘴：“嗯。”

蔡程昱说：“我没想到他也来了，如果他在我可能不会去。”这句是真的，高杨因为这次演戏是临时加的还伺机敲诈。

周深觉得车里有点闷，弄的他心里没由来的烦躁。在路口遇上红灯停住，他伸手把窗户打开一条缝，冷空气慢悠悠地飘进来。

他想了又想，还是问出口：“你跟他说过我的事吗？”

蔡程昱眼睛一亮，知道周深总算是吃醋了，有点想笑：“说过，一开始就说了。我说我有喜欢的人，不会变心。”

周深眨了好几下眼睛：“那他确实很喜欢你哦。”

蔡程昱耸耸肩：“嗯哼。”

被热切追求的话，谁也说不准会不会变心吧。周深想，你要是被打动了……

他犹豫地看了一眼身旁，蔡程昱侧着头看他。

蔡程昱总是用这种期待的、热烈的目光看着他，明亮，专注，好像他就是他的全世界。

被这样的目光注视着，谁能不心动呢？

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

已经很晚了，蔡程昱不仅没回来，连条消息也没给他发，周深反复刷新微信页面，从八点开始自己发过去的就全部石沉大海。

他决定打个电话。

第二次才有人接，周深悬着的心稍稍放下。

“喂，周深。”

谁的声音？他看看手机确定自己没打错。

对面似乎猜到他的想法，表明身份：“我是高杨。”

“啊……你好。”

“我正想着给你打电话。”高杨说，“蔡程昱醉倒了，走不动路，你能来接一下他吗？”

“你们在哪儿？”

高杨报了KTV的地址和名字。

周深到的时候，蔡程昱和高杨正从门口出来，像上次一样紧紧粘在一起，不过这次是必要。周深上去要接过来，高杨说：“我来吧，他沉得要死。”周深身板儿小，真要让他架着蔡程昱，走不了两步就要倒。

周深稍微帮忙扶着些：“谢谢你，高杨。”

“没事。”

蔡程昱闭着眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔：“不客气，不客气……”

高杨在心里翻白眼：“周深没跟你说话。”

他一听，努力睁开眼：“啊？我哥来了？”

周深拉住他的手：“我在这儿呢。”

蔡程昱立刻紧紧地抓着他，睁大眼睛看他：“哥？”

他应声：“嗯。”

蔡程昱就笑得像个憨憨。

三人摇摇晃晃地走到车前。周深拉开车门，高杨把蔡程昱往车后座一塞，自己坐上副驾驶的座。一路上蔡程昱胡言乱语，大多数都和周深有关，听得周深又害羞又尴尬，高杨全程面无表情，脸上是“与我无关”四个大字。

高杨拿一份钱干一份事，还附带一个送人到家的服务，直接把蔡程昱一路送到床上。人扔下后，高杨气喘吁吁：“好了，那我走了。”

周深说：“喝杯水歇一歇吧。”

“谢谢，不用了，我不累。”

周深看着他大冬天的鼻尖上全是汗珠，有点懵：“啊？不用客气啊。”

高杨连连摆手：“不是客气，我其实是急着走。”不想过多掺和这俩人之间的事儿。

周深也不强留：“好的。非常感谢你的帮忙。”

送走高杨，周深先去把蔡程昱的厚外套扒了，和自己的羽绒服一起挂好，再去厨房冲了杯蜂蜜水端进房间，蔡程昱盯着他看。

周深坐到他身旁：“想吐吗？”

他摇摇头。

周深把水杯递到他面前，他支起身子坐稳，接过来小口小口地喝。

“喝了多少？”

蔡程昱眯着眼睛努力回想了一下，竖起两根手指：“一杯啤的，一杯红的。”

周深笑出声：“真是原生酒量，好菜。”

蔡程昱说：“我没醉，我就是没劲儿，好困。”

“那不就是醉了吗？”

蔡程昱把水杯塞到他手里：“才不是。”

他无奈：“好吧，困就睡吧。”正要起身离开，蔡程昱一把抓住他。

“嗯？”

男孩晃着他的手臂撒娇：“我不睡，你陪我说说话好不好？”

周深把水杯放一边，拍拍他的手：“好，陪你。”

蔡程昱咧嘴笑笑：“哥。”

“哎。”

“来抱抱。”

“行吧。”他刚张开手臂，蔡程昱一把将他抱住，像是要揉进自己身体里那般用力，头埋在他颈窝深深地吸气。

“你好香。”

周深好笑地拍拍他的背：“可能是沐浴露香吧。”

“唔……”蔡程昱的嘴唇贴着他的颈侧，“是哥哥的味道……”

他觉得痒，一边笑一边推他：“别闻了，你是狗吗？”

蔡程昱对“被推开”这类动作有应激反应，反而抱得更紧了，张口轻咬他的脖子。周深惊了一下，更用力地推他，就听见耳边闷闷的一句：“别再推开我了……”

他心里一紧，下意识停住动作。

蔡程昱抬起头，定定地看着他。他不知道蔡程昱醉到什么地步。蔡程昱喝酒上脸，两三口酒下肚，脸就红的要命，此时只看眼睛倒挺清醒，目光是聚的，眼睛里含着浅浅一层泪，清晰地倒映着自己。

蔡程昱低声问：“我可以亲你吗？”浓郁的酒气扑在脸上。他盯着他，以极缓慢地速度一点点靠过来。

可以拒绝，可以躲开。

可周深把那句颤抖的“别再推开我”听进了心里。

怎么忍心。

蔡程昱的嘴唇贴了上来，周深闭上眼睛，顺从地接纳对方滑进来的舌头。他不喜欢喝酒，可这时候觉得味道竟然不错，这是一个十足温柔的吻，对方半清醒半糊涂的状态也让他没那么有负担。他主动回应，抬手圈住蔡程昱的脖子，后者像是被打开了某个开关，手扣住他的后脑，吻得更激烈了些。

他被打乱了呼吸节奏，有点应付不来，溢出一些局促的轻哼，蔡程昱吻他的嘴角、下颌、喉结和旁边的小痣，顺着向下，手指去解他领口的扣子，轻松解开两颗，牙齿轻轻压在那纤纤一弯锁骨上，舌头接着舔舐。

周深犹豫之间没有制止他出格的动作，于是他更放肆了些，手从衣服下缘钻进去，揉上那纤细柔软的腰肢，仔细地抚过光滑的肌肤，向上，直到手指触上两颗柔软的乳头，轻轻揉碾了一下。

“啊……”

周深连忙咬住嘴唇，有些慌了，抓住对方的手腕：“蔡蔡……”

蔡程昱收回了手，没等周深松口气，抱起他将他放在床上，欺身压上去。

“等一下…唔……”周深的话被对方的吻打断。

他虽然被压着，可真要拒绝也能行，蔡程昱不会强迫他。

但是……但是……

蔡程昱的指尖在他的脊椎处滑动，那里很敏感，一阵阵酥痒让他忍不住抬腰，于是衣服推得更往上，露出整片腹部和胸膛。

蔡程昱喃喃：“哥……”

周深半闭上眼，看蔡程昱发尖和鼻尖蹭着自己的胸口，嘴巴张开含着左边的乳头吮吸，时不时舌尖抵过来把硬立的乳尖按得微微凹陷下去，那里沾了唾液与嘴唇牵拉出丝丝银线，像真吸出来什么液体似的。

他羞得浑身都是麻的软的，推蔡程昱的肩膀：“别弄那儿了……”

对方并不理他，只是吮吸舔弄的动作逐渐慢了下来，很快就停止了——蔡程昱侧头趴在周深胸口，没了动静。

？

周深推了推他，他闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧地翻了个身，从他身上滚到床上，呼吸沉稳。

睡、着、了？？？！！！

巨大的的羞耻和怒火一齐席卷上来，周深感觉身体里气血翻涌，脑袋发懵，差点没气撅过去。

“蔡程昱……”他坐起把衣服从胸口拉下来，大吼，“你还真是困啊！！！！！！！”一拳打在蔡程昱肚子上。

虽然他力气不大，但也是个男人，这一拳下去直接把蔡程昱捶得惨叫一声蜷成一团。

蔡程昱清醒过来后一脸懵逼，只看到周深从床上跳下去，背影迅速消失在房门口，腹部的疼痛却久久不能消散。

—TBC.—


	8. Chapter 8

蔡程昱握住周深的膝盖往上推，把柔韧的腿压得折叠在他胸口。湿热的空气笼在他们紧贴的身体之间，蔡程昱轻咬他的嘴唇，呼吸交错形成闭环。

“哥哥……”

周深睁大眼睛从床上弹起。

是梦。

他脸迅速涨红，迟疑着把手伸进被子里摸了一把自己的腿根，呆住。

“…………唉……”

他苦恼地揉揉脸颊，仰身呈大字摔回床上。

“蔡程昱”三个字在唇齿间无声咬过。

怎么办……

-

蔡程昱已经半个多月没和周深有必要之外的交流，任他好说歹说道歉表白都没用。

他一开始后悔自己太鲁莽，可细细想来又觉得不必后悔，这都是早晚的事。再想那晚的周深，完全是任他摆布的态度，那他们必定心意相通。

可清醒时刻伦理远远大于一切。

蔡程昱现在进退两难，已经不知道该做什么了。

他咬着笔帽趴在桌子上，眼前的数学题让他更加心烦意乱。

突然，门外响起很轻的人声，接着是几下敲门声。周深说：“那个，我今晚有事，大概很晚才回来，不用等我。”

蔡程昱猛地起身冲过去拉开门，入目是周深的背影。周深已经准备离去，听到声音回头，被他吓得狠狠抖了一下。

他说：“哥。”

周深看他一眼，移开目光：“没别的事了，我走了。”

“哥……”

他一时不知说什么，周深也并未理会，脚步匆匆地下了楼。

他在门口站了一会儿，长长地叹了口气，拖着步子坐回桌前。数学题让他头疼，他换了一张化学卷子铺在桌上。

电子钟的时部从八变到十二，钢笔掉到地上，他俯身捡起，发现笔尖摔弯了，混乱的脑子在这一刻终于稍稍清晰了些。他专心地为钢笔换了新的笔尖，然后清理桌面，洗手，今天的学习算是结束。

周深还没回来。

蔡程昱在周深房间门口静立，思考片刻，推门而入。周深的房间没他的大，整洁干净。他走进去躺到床上，翻身趴着，深深地吸了一口气——床上用品换洗的太勤，暖和柔软的床铺里没有周深的味道，只有淡淡的皂香。

他闭上眼睛，没有任何躺在周深的床上的实感。

好寂寞。

裤兜里的手机震动起来，他掏出接听。

“喂？”

“喂，哎，你好，是周深弟弟吗？”

他翻身猛地从床上坐起，声音高了两个调：“对，是我。”

“我们在楼下，你开一下门禁。”对面说，“你哥喝太多了，都不知道自己住几楼了。”

蔡程昱皱眉看了眼手机屏幕，来电显示确实是周深。他从床上跳下，一边往楼下跑一边说：“9楼，我这就开，稍等。”

他冲到电梯门口等着，外套也没披，又冷又急，手都是抖的。

周深明明很讨厌喝酒，平日滴酒不沾，怎么会喝多？

电梯的数字终于跳到九，门打开，一个高大的长发男人打横抱着周深走出来，对比起来周深显得身形更娇小。

蔡程昱连忙迎上去接过来，简单交流道谢告别，把怀里的人儿抱到家里安置到床上。

周深不愿意正躺，侧着身体蜷成小小一团，像只小猫。蔡程昱说：“哥，我给你脱衣服。”周深没同意，蔡程昱伸手去解他大衣的扣子，他也没拒绝，乖乖任人摆弄，只是眯着湿漉漉的眼睛看着对方。

脱到只剩打底的白T，蔡程昱去帮他脱裤子，牛仔裤剥下来是两条白腿，可能在外冻到了，膝盖微红。他给他盖上被子，却立刻被后者手脚并用地踢开，再次盖上，又再次被踢开。

家里暖气开的很足，周深这样穿并不会感冒，蔡程昱只好放弃给他盖被子，但看着那两条腿又实在是煎熬。犹豫片刻，他决定去找条睡裤来，刚要走，周深开始哼哼唧唧。

蔡程昱半路折回，半跪在床边：“哥？”

“唔……我在哪儿……”周深脸红的像发了烧，迷迷糊糊地看他。

蔡程昱抓着他的手，他的手心滚烫：“在家。”

周深茫然地看了看周围：“家……我要回家……”

他柔声说：“我们现在在家呢。”

周深说：“你、你能送我回家吗？”

显然完全断片儿了。

他心里担忧，极想知道周深外出究竟做了些什么，此时却没别的方法，只能安抚道：“好，我送你回家。”

周深笑了，露出一点白白的牙齿，舌尖滑过下唇，软软地说：“谢谢你。”

蔡程昱看他湿润红嫩的嘴唇，微微张着，吐息轻而短。他又看他的眼睛，他眼神是散的，迷迷蒙蒙，水光潋滟。

诱惑至极但毫无反抗欲的样子。

蔡程昱问：“你知道我是谁吗？”

周深怔怔地看着他，好一会儿才明白他的意思，微微皱起眉：“我……不知道……”

蔡程昱犹豫片刻，低头吻上去。周深不仅接受了这个吻，还主动张开嘴把小舌送出去。

浓郁的酒气扑面而来，蔡程昱捧住他的脸，狠狠地吮吸他的唇舌，侵占他口腔内的每一寸领土，吻出色情的水声。直到被吮得小嘴红肿起来，一咬就疼，周深也不说“不要”，只是皱着眉承受，低低呻吟，露出任人蹂躏的可怜表情。

蔡程昱眼神晦暗，沉声问：“你相信我吗？”

周深眼角眉梢都含了春，湿润的双眼对着他，但没有焦点。“嗯…相信……”

无论是谁，都可以对现在的周深做任何事。

蔡程昱恨得咬紧牙关。

周深不应该相信任何人，哪怕知道他是蔡程昱也不应该选择相信，因为他卑鄙地想趁人之危。

“哥…对不起。”

周深无法理解这句话里的任何意义，蔡程昱的手伸入他柔软的腿缝之间。

—TBC—


	9. pwp

“腿打开些。”

周深反应迟钝，实际上他也不需要立刻做出反应——在他理解蔡程昱的话之前，蔡程昱就会把他的身体摆成自己想要的样子。

在所有的混沌里，只有快感是清晰深刻的。酒精加持下，似乎每一寸肌肤都成了敏感点，身体的反应无比诚实且剧烈。周深双腿大开，短促地喘息着，腿间被揉得湿润一片，沾得蔡程昱手指都是湿的。

周深眼睛里蒙着泪水，迷茫地看着自己腿间。蔡程昱食指稍用力抵着他性器顶端揉一下，他眼睛就更红些，泪水更多些。

蔡程昱没有故意玩弄他的想法，只希望他先舒服一下，就用手撸得他先去了一次。蔡程昱用手指刮下一点落在他小腹上精液，抹到他的嘴唇上，哑着嗓子喃喃：“哥哥，你在我手里射了……”

周深给不了回应，他刚高潮过，浑身都软了，睫毛上挂着泪珠。蔡程昱的手指探入他的口中搅弄，玩他的舌头，他只能发出断断续续的呜咽。

手指从口中抽出时带出许多津液，一路滴滴答答落了周深一身，直至股缝之间，小小的穴口早已经被淫液浸得湿透。指尖抵着入口按揉，周深感到不安想往后退，却被抓住膝盖提着一把拉回来。

“不…不要……”

看来他潜意识里还知道，无论如何后面是碰不得的。

“没事的，哥哥乖一点。”蔡程昱一边柔声哄着，一边抓着他细嫩的大腿往上推一些，好能看清那隐密的小穴是怎样被自己的手指进入的。

进入大约两个指节，指尖触到一小块凸起，压下去，周深惊喘，慌张地晃腿，性器跳动了一下。蔡程昱一手套弄他下身，一手没轻没重地按压前列腺。他被弄得大腿抖个不停，受不了地推蔡程昱，嘴里含含糊糊地推拒，可每一声“不要”都成了上好的催情剂。

“为什么不要？不要我吗？”

周深也许真的听清了这句话，嘴里渐渐没了抗拒，只剩下对快感诚实的反馈。

穴内被开拓的足够柔软，蔡程昱抽出手指，换上自己等待已久的下身。狰狞巨物抵住入口，顶端立刻被淫水沾湿，他心跳速率飙升——这是他想了太久太久的事，如今只剩临门一脚。周深眯着眼睛看他，一脸不知自己身处何种境地的迷茫表情。

周深根本不知道身上的人是谁，这样的性事有什么意义？

蔡程昱呼吸急促了些，他俯身，望进那双眼睛里。周深的眸子很黑，沉沉地吸人，覆着水气变得亮极，映着他的脸。

“你看我，周深。”他听到自己声音颤抖。“我是谁？”

周深眼神仍然是散的。

蔡程昱咬牙，掐着他的腰挺身挤进他的身体。周深低低尖叫一声，推他胸口，眼眶中蓄着的泪水溢出来。

“疼……好疼……”

两根手指所能开拓的限度与蔡程昱的尺寸差别很大，他被夹得头皮发麻，周深又喊疼，他也不敢动，只好低头去寻周深的唇亲吻。周深环着他的颈，在唇舌分分合合之间艰难地呼吸着，吐出破碎的音节。

“呜嗯……蔡蔡…………”

蔡程昱愣住。

“哥…你……”

他心快要从嗓子眼儿跳出来，又惊又喜，一时竟无措起来。他捧着周深的脸，满心欢喜地问：“你知道是我对不对？”

他期待着周深能再叫他一声，而周深并未如他所愿，只睁着失焦的双眼软软地喘。

酒精让周深的身体痛感缩小快感放大，更加善于承欢。蔡程昱试着抽动下身，认真地盯着周深——他的哥哥在他的顶弄之下仰头呻吟，喉结上下滚动，面色潮红，白皙纤细的身子也泛了红，像个脆弱易碎的瓷娃娃。

周深在床上娇得不行，稍微用力些就受不住地哭，细声细气地呻吟，一声软过一声。他大多是浑浑噩噩的样子，只有蔡程昱太用力了让他疼了，他才会不只是无意识的喘息，才会咿咿呀呀地蹦出几个不成句的字，撒娇似的抱怨轻点、慢点、疼。

惹得人更想欺负他。

蔡程昱不再求进入的多深，只集中顶他的敏感点，磨得他很快就再次高潮，小穴猛然收紧。蔡程昱最后快速顶弄几下，随着性器被紧紧绞住的快感射出来。

周深已经射了两次，软得像一滩春水，蔡程昱把他的身子翻过去，让他跪起来，他就乖乖分腿跪着，把臀部翘起来，比女人还纤的腰塌出漂亮的弧线，像只伸懒腰的猫咪。

蔡程昱揉他的臀肉，重新进入那被操熟了的软穴。后入的角度能更完全地顶到前列腺，周深刚用后面高潮过，脆弱敏感的穴肉经不起刺激，蔡程昱只抽插了两三下，他就难受得软声哭叫。

“啊……不要…呜……”

蔡程昱俯身吻他的后颈和肩膀，手也伸到他身前套弄他。他手在床上胡乱地抓，泪水洇湿一片床单：“呜呜……嗯……好难受……”

蔡程昱抓住他的手与他十指相扣，低声安慰他：“好，我慢一点。”

“你……呜…不要动了……蔡蔡……”

蔡程昱把他的手抓得更紧：“你叫我什么？”

周深只是断断续续地呻吟呜咽。

蔡程昱用力且快速地捅进去，周深的呻吟猛然拔高，觉得受不了了，这才带着哭腔说：“别……蔡蔡……轻一点……”

蔡程昱舍不得他难受，又极想听他叫自己的名字，纠结一阵还是私欲占了上风，紧紧拥着他大力抽插起来，每一次都直顶到最深处，甚至顶得他小腹微微凸起一块。周深叫蔡程昱的名字求饶，却不知道这并不会让他轻松些，只能惹来更多暴风骤雨般的操干。

又射了些东西出来，周深已然脱力，跪也跪不住了，蔡程昱就让他侧躺着，手臂勾着他的一条腿抬起操他。他被做得几乎崩溃，哭得上气不接下气，只有蔡程昱的吻能稍稍给他一点安慰。

周深比这么多年所想的任何一种样子都更令人疯狂，蔡程昱不想也不会轻易放过他。

他吻周深哭红的眼睛，吻他的泪痕，吻他眼角和唇边的痣，细细吻遍这张让他日思夜想的脸。

“哥哥……”他低低喘息，“深深……”

“好喜欢你……”

-

周深醒来时天光大亮，屋里的陈设说明这是蔡程昱的房间。他感觉头痛得要命，想坐起来，腰却难以发力。他疑惑地翻了个身，用手臂支起身子，总算慢慢坐了起来，浑身上下没一个地方不是又酸又痛的。

被子从身上滑落，周深低头看，懵了。入目是自己的裸体，浑身都是草莓色吻痕，胸口、小腹和大腿内侧尤其多，膝盖上方和侧腰还有一些青紫痕迹。他伸手按了按腰上一小块青色，结果手臂和腰都酸痛起来。

他努力回想，和朋友们喝酒时到现在醒来之间的记忆几乎是一片空白，只隐隐约约记得些很渴、很热、昏昏沉沉的感觉。他忍着身体的不适从床上下去，走两步发现最痛的其实是后面那个难以启齿的部位。

门突然打开，蔡程昱一脸神清气爽地进来，看到他光着身子在床边站着，连忙走过来：“身子还难不难受？还是躺着吧。”

他抓着周深的手臂想引他躺下，周深配合地回归到床上，身子又是一阵酸痛。他看蔡程昱给自己盖上被子，心里又慌又怕。用脚趾头想也该知道昨晚发生了什么，并且周深百分之九十九地确定对象是蔡程昱，他不敢问，想了想，只说：“你干嘛去了？”开口嗓子哑得不行，把自己吓了一跳。

“床单刚洗好，我去院子里晾上了。”蔡程昱回答完，低头凑近。他们额头相抵，周深僵住。

“还有点儿发烧。”蔡程昱起身，“饿不饿？订点东西吃？”

周深欲言又止，点点头，看蔡程昱起身离开。

怎么办？！那种问题根本问不出口！！

—TBC—


	10. Chapter 10

全裸躺在蔡程昱的床上的感觉实在太奇怪了，周深裹在被子里直冒汗。他想回自己房间穿衣服，但又不确定蔡程昱去了哪，特别怕出门会光着屁股和弟弟打照面，犹豫许久还是在蔡程昱的衣柜里找了一套睡衣穿。

他回到床边，一条腿刚伸进被子里，蔡程昱推门而入。周深吓得一个激灵，扭头去看，蔡程昱端着食物径直走来。他们目光相撞，周深又开始冒汗。

蔡程昱把碗和盘子放在书桌上，说：“哥哥，过来吃。”

周深“嗯”一声，磨磨蹭蹭地走过去，一眼就看出哪个是自己的座位了——蔡程昱贴心地为他准备了一个厚实柔软的坐垫。

救命……！

他觉得有些窒息。

蔡程昱跟没事人一样，看着桌子，为不佳的菜色解释：“烧还没退，吃清淡点的吧。是不是不太有胃口？”

周深落座，捋起袖子拿起碗里的勺子搅了两下粥：“你不吃吗？”

“我吃过了。”

弟弟的睡衣对周深来说过于宽大，袖子毫无阻力地滑到手背上。蔡程昱伸手为他一圈一圈折起袖子，轻声道：“小心点。”

他别扭地应声：“好。”

此后陷入沉默。周深目不斜视的看着碗，一口一口往嘴里塞粥，几乎不发出一点儿声响。蔡程昱期待他说起些有关昨晚的事，少年耐不住气，等了一阵子，忍不住开始旁敲侧击。“你昨天为什么喝了那么多酒呀？”

周深说：“见老朋友，难得。”

“以后别喝那么多了。”

“知道了。”

“你喝多了都不认人，多危险，要是被别人趁虚而入就惨了，是吧？”

“……”

坚信“逃避虽可耻但有用”的周深男士脑内警铃大作，他考虑片刻，回答说：“以后不会了。”

蔡程昱听出他话里想结束话题的意思，但不配合，自顾自地说下去：“还好是我，十分庆幸。”

周深一口粥咽得十分艰难。

“但是我必须要说对不起，昨天做的确实有点过分。”

“……”

“第一次没经验，还害得你发烧了。”

“……”

“现在还难不难受？有哪儿不舒服一定要告诉我。”

周深捏紧勺子柄，声音干涩：“现在别说了。”

蔡程昱盯着他：“那什么时候说？”

周深看着桌上的电子钟，感觉每一秒都熬人得漫长。“能不能别再提了……”

“不能。”蔡程昱态度难得坚硬，“你不能一处理不了某件事，就假装它没发生过。这不可能逃避得过去。自己骗自己有什么意思？”

周深放下勺子，侧头，终于直视他：“你想要我怎样？”

“不是我想要你怎样，而是你想怎么做。”

“我不知道！”

“就遵从内心就可以了啊。”

“我都说了不知道！”他声调拔高，眼睛里灼烧着怒火，“你说的多简单啊，你考虑什么了？让我想想该怎么做？你这不是把一切都推给我吗？！”

蔡程昱没想到对方这样想，无措地说：“我……我不是……”

周深声音颤抖，眼里蒙上一层委屈的雾气：“事情成了现在这样，难道全都是我的错吗？”

“不是你的错。”蔡程昱抓住他的手腕，急切地说，“这样不是错啊，我们的感情不是错的。”

周深垂下头，低声说：“你告诉我，我该怎么办啊……”

蔡程昱脑中掠过许多种想法，又一一推翻。他犹豫许久，忐忑地给出最终回答：“如果不喜欢我，我走，以后不会再出现在你眼前。哪怕是爸爸妈妈面前，我也尽量避开的。”

周深愣住，抬眼看他：“这……怎么可能……”

“如果你真的，没有一点儿喜欢我……”蔡程昱不想把话说的那么绝，可他知道他们没有退路也没有余地，“那我们只能做陌生人了。”

周深连忙说：“那肯定不可能啊！”

他顺势接话：“嗯，不可能，因为你是喜欢我的。”

周深瞪圆眼睛不说话了。

蔡程昱两手抓住他椅子的把手，把他连人带椅子拉进一些，侧头缓慢凑近，明摆着要吻他。他缩了缩脖子，没躲，被软软地啄吻了一下嘴唇。

原来僵硬沉重的气氛突然融化了似的轻巧起来。也不知为什么，周深被这样一个小小的亲吻弄的害羞万分，脖子根儿都红透，别过头去。蔡程昱见他这样，自己也害臊了，心里又甜得很，抿着嘴，笑眯眯地看着他。

“我能一个人呆一阵子吗？就是，我想……”周深想继续解释自己的想法，没想到蔡程昱干脆地同意了。

一直以来都逼得太紧，他们已经到了微妙的边缘。和蓄谋已久的蔡程昱不一样，周深需要时间来消化这些日子突如其来的一切。

“我等你。”蔡程昱说，“不论你给我什么答复，我都接受。”

-

周深用记号笔在日历上画一个叉，一月十七号，距他喝断片儿和蔡程昱上床那天已有半个月。

蔡程昱这些日子准备期末考正好比较忙，没像之前那样处处粘着他，这让他由身到心都感觉轻松不少。他也终于不再像之前那样把蔡程昱当做“弟弟”、“男孩”来看待，而是抛开所有滤镜去相处。

不得不感叹少年的感情的单纯美好，喜欢就是喜欢，才不管别的什么。不像他身为大人有太多顾虑，甚至连自己的心意都察觉不到。

今天是蔡程昱的生日。周深先开车去蛋糕店拿了蛋糕，然后去学校把蔡程昱接回家。他们家没生日开派对的习惯，吃块蛋糕就差不多了，主要是送送礼物。

同学们的礼物不少，分走小半个茶几桌面，另外半个桌面乱七八糟地放着蛋糕和各种配件。他们两对甜食都不太感冒，出于不浪费的目的，买的蛋糕小巧精致。两人盘腿坐在地毯上，点蜡烛，许愿，吹蜡烛，虽然是很程序化的生日流程，但因为只有周深在眼前，蔡程昱总觉得气氛很暧昧，心里更是喜不自胜，脸上一直挂着傻笑。

周深觉得他笑得特别可爱，心里软软的。“这么开心？”

“开心啊，特别开心！”蔡程昱小幅度晃着身体，像只大型犬，“你想知道我许了什么愿吗？”

周深笑着摇摇头：“说出来就不灵了。”

“希望我们能在一起。这就是我的愿望。”

他们对视。

蔡程昱话到嘴边有些忐忑，心跳加速：“你能告诉我……这个愿望还灵不灵吗？”

周深眨眨眼，露出一个温柔的笑容，点点头说：“灵。”

他没想到周深如此干脆，一下子呆了：“意思是……？”

周深手撑在茶几边，跪着直起身子，俯身越过狼藉一片的桌面去吻蔡程昱的唇。

“以后你所有与我有关的愿望都灵。”周深说，“生日快乐哦，男朋友。”

—END—

终于完结了(•̀⌄•́)发表一下感言——  
作为一只小鸽子，这个故事开头完全是心血来潮，一开始连大纲也没，完全是激情码字，随时准备弃坑跑路……惭愧惭愧。  
要感谢的是一直以来读了这篇文留下喜欢、推荐和评论的你。是你给了我写下去甚至日更多更的动力。爱你！虽然最终它很粗糙，也有许多小bug，但能写完这个故事也算是没有辜负你（我好不要脸orz）  
谢谢一直看下来的你！（比心）


End file.
